


Okay To Love Them Both

by rafaelswaithe



Series: Fix You [3]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Double Penetration, Face-Sitting, Female Ejaculation, Jealousy, Multi, Squirting, Threesome - F/M/M, Truth or Dare, basically just dirty dirty smut between my OC and her two favorite boys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 10:25:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19424068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rafaelswaithe/pseuds/rafaelswaithe
Summary: Since leaving Mystic Falls to hunt vampires, Jeremy, Tyler, and Audrey (OC) have bonded more than ever. A night with just the three of them shows just how much.





	Okay To Love Them Both

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm probably going to add more chapters to this and make it less of a threesome thing and more of a polyamory thing. If you'd be interested in more, definitely let me know.  
> This is part of a series starring my original character, Audrey Evans, her faceclaim being Shelley Hennig.

Bass sounded through every inch of the club, pumping from the speakers, shaking the floor and the walls, and drawing a crowd as people danced to it.

Audrey was one of those people. She loved to dance, and she always had. So, when taking a night off meant checking out a club in the town that she, Jeremy and Tyler had stopped in, she was all for it.

They’d been at it for an hour or two before the guys offered to grab drinks for all of them, Audrey opting to continue dancing. They were skeptical to leave her alone in an unfamiliar place, but she assured them that she could take care of herself, especially just long enough for them to grab them all some drinks.

If someone had told her years ago that she’d be here, on the road and hunting vampires with her boyfriend and best friend slash former crush, she would have laughed in their faces. Sure, she was trained and had always had an inclination to protect others who couldn’t protect themselves, but she hadn’t seen this life for herself.

Still, when Jeremy announced that he was leaving Mystic Falls, Tyler and Audrey had jumped at the opportunity to tag along. Despite the fact that in the past the two boys hadn’t gotten along, the three of them were all relatively close now, a fact that Audrey was beyond happy about.

As she waited for them to return with their drinks, Audrey continued to move her hips to the music, a soft frown moving over her lips as she felt hands on her waist. She looked over her shoulder, seeing a man that wasn’t Jeremy, and _definitely_ wasn’t Tyler. She moved out of his reach, shaking her head as if to say that she wasn’t interested.

After a few moments, she began dancing again, eyes glancing toward the bar. Her brow furrowed when she didn’t see Tyler or Jeremy anywhere, and for a second, a bit of panic moved through her. Nothing could have happened to _both_ of them, _could it_?

Continuing to dance, she felt the hands on her waist again after a bit longer. As she started to pull away, the guy wound his arms around her waist, to which Audrey cringed. She grabbed the male’s wrists, flinging them back and off of her. “Can you not just fuck off?” she shouted, turning to face him, ready to square up.

“It would be in your best interest to fuck off and leave her alone,” she heard a familiar voice speak, smirking softly as she looked up and saw Jeremy walk up behind the offending male.

He scoffed, arching a brow at Jeremy as he turned to look at him. “And who are you? Her boyfriend?”

“No,” she heard Tyler’s voice come from behind her. “That would be me. So, get lost.”

The creep shook his head, rolling his eyes as he looked between the two boys, then back at Audrey before responding, “Whatever. The bitch wasn’t worth it, anyway.” With that, he turned on his heel and walked away.

At that comment, Tyler felt his blood begin to boil, starting to go after the other male. Turning to face him, Audrey placed a hand against his chest, stopping him in his tracks. “Hey… he’s not worth it,” she spoke in a calming voice.

Tyler frowned, then leaned in, pressing a kiss to Audrey’s lips as he pulled her in close to him. After a couple of moments, Jeremy cleared his throat, and Audrey smirked, pulling away from the kiss.

“Let’s head back to the room. We can get more drinks on the way and just hang out there,” she suggested. Looking over at Jeremy, he nodded to agree with her, then Tyler did as well.

“Alright,” he said, keeping his arm low around Audrey’s waist as he led them out of the club, nodding for Jeremy to follow.

On the way back to the room, they stopped at a liquor store, the other two remaining outside while Tyler went in to buy them a few bottles of booze. Once they were purchased, the three of them made their way back to the motel, making their way into their room where Audrey promptly flopped down on her and Tyler’s shared bed.

“Okay, so we have booze, and we have each other, now we just need music,” she spoke, sitting up and pulling her phone from her pocket.

Jeremy’s brow arched and he laughed, shaking his head, “This may be the saddest club in America,” he teased, and Audrey shushed him.

“You’re playing a dangerous game, Gilbert,” Tyler smirked, knowing perfectly well just how Audrey could be when she set her mind on something.

Standing, Audrey found a party playlist, then grabbed one of the glasses, placing her phone in it to amplify the sound, Justin Timberlake’s Suit & Tie beginning to sound throughout the room.

“Perfect,” she smiled, moving toward the bag with the alcohol and grabbing the tequila she’d had Tyler grab for her as her hips had already begun to move to the music. She put some ice in another of the glasses in the room, then filled it with the tequila. Taking a long sip, she topped it off again before turning to the guys.

“Well? Don’t just sit there,” she said with a laugh, looking between the two.

Tyler merely smiled at her as he shook his head, fondness evident in his eyes. Jeremy laughed along with her, moving to claim his bottle of alcohol and a glass of his own. Audrey grabbed Tyler’s bottle and moved over to stand in front of him where he sat on the edge of their bed.

Holding the bottle out to him, she smiled sweetly, leaning in and pressing a soft kiss to his lips. Tyler returned the kiss easily, tugging her gently onto his lap as he took the bottle from her. His arm wrapped around her waist, holding her to him, and as she broke away from their kiss, Tyler looked over to Jeremy. “So, what’s the plan?” he asked.

Jeremy had turned back to them, taking a sip of his bourbon. He used to hate the all-too-familiar liquor, but living with Alaric, and then the Salvatores, it seemed to be the only alcohol that anyone kept around. It was an acquired taste after resorting to it for some time.

“Don’t ask me, she’s in charge,” Jeremy replied, nodding toward Audrey and smirking quietly.

Audrey pointed a finger at her best friend, returning his smirk, “And don’t you forget it.”

She considered their options for a moment, nearly rolling her eyes at herself at the first suggestion that leaves her lips, “Truth or dare?”

Tyler chuckled quietly, “Seriously? Are we twelve?”

Jeremy laughed at Tyler’s joke, shrugging, “What’s the point? You and I know everything about each other, and so do you and Tyler.”

Audrey shrugged her shoulders, “Then, I guess it will be you and Tyler getting to know each other better and a whole lot of dares.”

——————————

After a while of playing the game, each of them were feeling a nice buzz, Audrey a little more so than the others. Unlike the others, she was only human. She didn’t have the advanced hunter abilities like Jeremy, or the werewolf gene like Tyler did. She was just Audrey. Still, when she was with Tyler and Jeremy, that was all that she ever needed to be.

The atmosphere of the room had shifted as each of them relaxed a bit more, only moving to complete dares given to one another. Tyler leaned back against the headboard of the bed, Audrey doing the same next to him, and Jeremy laid horizontally across the foot of the bed, each of them relaxed in their own ways.

“Okay,” Audrey started, looking toward Tyler, with a grin, “Truth or dare.”

“Dare,” Tyler answered, just as she’d expected him to.

Audrey pursed her lips in thought, then looked down at the other male sprawled across the end of the bed, thoughts beginning to swirl around in her mind. She smirked, looking back to Tyler, “I dare you… to kiss Jeremy.”

Jeremy’s eyes widened in disbelief, Tyler choking on the sip of alcohol that he’d been taking. “Wait, _what_?” the older male asked, looking to his girlfriend and wondering if he’d heard her correctly.

Jeremy shifted a bit on the end of the bed, looking between the two, wondering just how this was going to go. He wasn’t totally against it. After all, this was a game, and it wasn’t like Tyler was unattractive. It would just be… strange, given their past.

Audrey nodded, “Kiss Jeremy. On the lips. Five seconds or more,” she smirked.

Tyler looked toward Jeremy, who looked just as unsure as he did. It wasn’t that the thought made him _uncomfortable_ , it would just be a bit unusual for the two of them to share a kiss.

“We don’t have to do this if you don’t want to,” Jeremy offered, and Audrey arched her brow. She was curious just what was going through each of the boys’ minds, and she bit down on her lip as her own mind wandered. Something about the thought of the two of them together awakened something in her, a want that she never knew she had.

Tyler looked from Jeremy, to Audrey, then back again. He shook his head, sitting up from the headboard and setting his glass down on the bedside table for the moment. “Come on, Gilbert, pucker up. We don’t do this, she’ll never let us hear the end of it,” Tyler said, only half-joking as he moved closer to Jeremy.

The younger male laughed lightly, shaking his head as he sat up, shifting closer to Tyler as well. “Somehow, I don’t think we’ll hear the end of it either way,” he joked in return.

Once Tyler and Jeremy were directly in front of each other, they seemed to fumble a bit, neither sure just how to initiate things. It was a new experience for both of them. After a moment of thought, Tyler grabbed Jeremy by the front of his shirt and sealed his lips over his.

Audrey let out a little squeal as it happened, beginning to count, “One… two… three…”

Tyler’s lips pressed to his and Jeremy’s mind began to spin in circles. A hand moved to the back of the smaller male’s neck impulsively, keeping him close as he could hear Audrey’s counting beside them, the sound of her voice seeming more and more distant.

Tyler kept his grip on Jeremy’s shirt, the two males’ chests pressing together slightly as they kissed. After a moment, Tyler’s lips moved a little more against Jeremy’s, instinct taking over as their movements heated up slightly.

“Four… five…” Audrey continued to count, her eyes wide as the boys didn’t immediately jerk away from each other once she reached five. There had always been tension between the two of them, that much she knew, but she had never known that her dare would initiate anything like this.

After a few more moments, Audrey’s counting had trailed off, and she snapped her fingers lightly beside the boys’ ears. Snapped back to reality, they pulled away from each other. Audrey could read the mesmerized expression on Jeremy’s face from a mile away, and as she looked at Tyler, he seemed a bit stunned himself.

“Well, I wasn’t expecting all of _that_ ,” she teased with a little grin. “Good job, babe.” Leaning over, she pressed a kiss to Tyler’s lips, then one to Jeremy’s cheek.

Jeremy nodded slowly, “Right, yeah… I guess we decided to show out a bit,” he laughed, realizing just how into the kiss that he and Tyler had gotten.

Tyler nodded as well, “Seems like it. Well, I guess it’s settled — you and I have kissed, me and Jeremy have kissed… that just leaves you and Jeremy,” he said with a laugh, pointing out what he thought was a fact as more of a joke.

Audrey looked at Jeremy with that, seeing him biting down on his lip as he attempted to hold in a laugh. “Actually…” she started as she looked back at Tyler, a bit of a guilty expression on her lips.

Tyler’s brows arched and he let out a laugh of his own. “Hold on, I need more alcohol for this,” he joked, grabbing his glass from the table and taking a swig. “So, you and Gilbert have kissed is what you’re saying?” he asked. He couldn’t help but feel a twinge of jealousy as the question left his lips.

“Well…” Audrey trailed off again and Jeremy smirked, unable to hold in a short laugh that time.

“It was after everything with Vicki and Anna,” Jeremy explained. “Audrey was there for me when no one else was, or at least that was how it seemed. I shouldn’t have used her crush on me as a way of having her comfort me, but… it is what it is now,” he spoke.

Audrey nodded, agreeing with Jeremy. At the time, it had nearly destroyed her. She’d had a thing for Jeremy for years, and when she got the chance to be with him, she’d taken it without hesitation. The heartbreak came when she realized that the two of them together was only because of him nursing a broken heart and needing a loving touch, not because he reciprocated romantic feelings for her.

“Wow,” Tyler commented, taking another large swig of alcohol. “So — who was better?” he asked Audrey, a smirk forming on his lips now.

Audrey opened and then closed her mouth, letting out a scoff as if to say that she couldn’t believe that Tyler was asking her such a question. “I mean… I don’t know. It’s not really fair to judge. Jeremy wasn’t that experienced, and the only other person that I’d had to judge from was you, so…” she trailed off, shrugging.

“Wait, wait, wait,” Jeremy spoke, sitting up a bit more attentively as Audrey spoke. “Are you saying that Lockwood was your first?” he asked, eyes wide.

Audrey had always refused to tell him who she’d lost her virginity to, mostly because she was afraid that Jeremy would be mad at her since he and Tyler had hated one another at the time. But now she supposed the cat was out of the bag.

She bit down on her lip, shrugging her shoulders as if she were feigning innocence, reaching over to the nightstand on her side of the bed for her bottle of tequila, long since having abandoned her glass. She took a swig, letting the liquid wash away any sense of nerves that she might have been feeling.

“Holy shit,” Jeremy said, nodding slowly. “It makes sense now, why you wouldn’t tell me.”

“Don’t feel bad, man. She didn’t tell me that she had been a virgin either until after we were already together,” Tyler spoke up.

Audrey’s eyes widened at that one, blushing fiercely and chugging more of her alcohol before swallowing. “Okay, guys! Enough is enough, let’s stop sharing secrets before I have to make you two kiss again to shut you up.”

Tyler smirked, shaking his head as he leaned over, capturing Audrey’s lips with his own in a sweet, lingering kiss before pulling away just enough to ask, “Gilbert — truth or dare?”

Jeremy considered the question for a moment. The game had been going on for a while, and as things went between him and Tyler, they’d mostly been choosing truth. He decided to change it up this time. “Dare.”

Tyler hummed softly, considering what his dare would be. Looking at the woman within such proximity of him, his own wheels began spinning in his brain. Despite the fact that he knew he’d feel a bit of jealousy, he couldn’t help but wonder how his idea would play out.

“Alright… I dare you to kiss Evans,” he spoke, brow arching as both Audrey and Jeremy looked at him as if he’d grown a second head.

Jeremy looked at Tyler a bit skeptically, curious to see if Tyler was joking. He wasn’t. “Tyler…” Jeremy started, looking from the older male over to Audrey who looked like she wasn’t sure what to do.

“It’s fine, Gilbert. I’m curious,” he shrugged. “As long as you’re comfortable with it,” he added, looking toward Audrey.

Normally, she wasn’t sure that she would be, but she had just enough alcohol in her system to keep her from doubting herself. Perhaps it wasn’t a good idea, but in the moment, she didn’t think about it. It was Tyler’s dare. If he had a problem with it happening, he never would have dared Jeremy to do it.

“Come on, Jeremy, just kiss me, it’s fine,” she nodded, sitting up and putting her bottle to the side.

Jeremy moved in closer, hesitant in his movements. It had been a few years since anything had happened between them, and Audrey was with Tyler now. She had been for a while.

His hand moved to rest against the side of Audrey’s neck as hers rested on his chest, and after a moment longer of hesitating, Jeremy leaned in, pressing his lips to hers. Audrey returned the kiss easily, her hands sliding to cup his cheeks as they kissed.

As their lips moved against one another’s, Jeremy felt a twinge of something, a sort of attraction that he hadn’t felt for Audrey in a while. It was different than how it had been in the past. He craved more of her, and as her lips parted against his lips first, he found himself slipping his tongue in her mouth.

Tyler watched the other two intently, seeing with ease as the kiss grew more heated, the two losing themselves in it. Jeremy’s tongue slipped into Audrey’s mouth and she moaned, moving her tongue against his. The sight and sound stirred a bit of jealousy within Tyler and he sat up, moving closer.

Rather than separate them, Tyler moved behind Audrey, arms sliding around her waist and beneath the bottom of her shirt, hot palms gliding over her tone stomach. He leaned in, pressing a soft kiss against her neck, then trailed them along her shoulders. The action drew another moan from her and his hands moved further over her body, one sliding toward her jeans, the other toward her bra.

Audrey let out a soft whimper as she felt Tyler move behind her, the bodies of the two boys — _her_ two boys — caging her in. Tyler’s hands moved over her body beneath her shirt, and a hand slid from Jeremy’s cheek to the back of his hair, kisses growing more urgent. When he didn’t pull away, she only pushed further.

Jeremy could feel Tyler’s presence, and though he thought that he was about to break things up, the other male surprised him by simply adding a few more sensations to what Audrey was feeling. He could feel the need surging through her body, and he was sure that Tyler could too, the other male that much more attuned to it on a normal basis.

Under normal circumstances, Tyler would have been jealous. As a matter of fact, he would have been in a rage, seeing the way that Jeremy kissed and touched his girl, and also the way that she reciprocated. Still, this didn’t seem like normal circumstances. They weren’t high schoolers in Mystic Falls, and they weren’t living anything close to a normal life. Despite anything else, the three of them were in this together, and after the things that had already taken place that night, it seemed almost inevitable that things had turned out that way.

Maybe it was because they’d had a fair amount to drink, and maybe they were all caught up in the moment, but this was unlike anything Audrey had ever experienced, and she didn’t want for it to stop any time soon.

She broke the kiss between her and Jeremy, reaching down and lifting her shirt, pulling it up and off before tossing it across the room. Both men voiced their satisfaction with this by letting out a low groan each.

Her hands trailed to Jeremy’s shirt and her eyes met his, hesitating for a moment before he nodded, and she removed his shirt as well.

Tyler’s hands gripped her hips, carefully turning her to face him instead, capturing Audrey’s lips with his. She let out a pleased moan, reaching behind her to take one of Jeremy’s hands and pull his arm around her waist, keeping him involved.

Jeremy responded by circling his arm around her waist, leaning in and pressing his lips to the side of her neck. He kissed and sucked attentively, drawing another moan from her lips, causing her to roll her hips in response.

Tyler reached down, removing his shirt, breaking from Audrey’s kiss just long enough to pull it over his head. Audrey let out an appreciative hum, and despite himself, Jeremy couldn’t help the way his eyes roamed over the older male’s body.

Audrey’s hands moved down and she bit down on her lip as she worked to undo Tyler’s belt, then his button and zipper, pushing his pants down slightly. Her fingers ventured into the waistband of his boxers, trailing down and taking his hardened length into her hand, stroking him slowly.

Her eyes met Tyler’s and he groaned, causing her to smile in response. As her hand pumped slowly along him, he shifted, looking over her shoulder at Jeremy, “Get her pants off,” he instructed, voice lower and more gravely than normal.

“Yours too,” she added over her shoulder, and Jeremy nodded.

Gripping Audrey’s hips, his hands slid to the front of her jeans, unbuttoning them and pulling down the zipper. He pushed the pants down her legs, waiting as she shifted to help him remove them completely. Once her pants were gone, he removed his own, standing for just long enough to drop his pants and kick them off and then moving back onto the bed behind Audrey.

As Jeremy stood up, Audrey pressed against Tyler’s chest, forcing him to lay back against the bed as she moved over him carefully. He kicked his jeans further down his legs and Jeremy grabbed them to help him out.

Tyler’s eyes moved to Jeremy’s, and as Tyler allowed his eyes to trail over Jeremy’s body, he let out a soft groan, seeing that Jeremy was hard behind Audrey. “Turn around, baby,” he instructed. “Give Jeremy some attention.”

Jeremy shifted, palming himself over his boxers as Audrey did as Tyler said, turning to face him. He gave her a little smile and she returned it. She straddled Tyler’s hips with her own, grinding down against him as she reached forward, fingers pulling at the waistband of Jeremy’s boxers and tugging them down.

She let out a pleased little moan as Jeremy’s erection sprung free. It was bigger than she remembered, and she just knew that he was going to feel incredible inside of her. He was a bit longer than Tyler, yet Tyler was wider, relative to the rest of their stature.

Reaching forward, she took Jeremy’s length into her hand, giving him a few experimental strokes. He groaned lowly, touch-starved and almost unable to believe what they all were doing. She leaned in after a moment, tongue moving to lick a stripe along the underside of his cock, drawing an even louder moan from him than before.

Audrey smirked, repeating the action, grinding her hips down into Tyler’s as she took Jeremy’s cock into her mouth, slowly teasing him, swirling her tongue around him. Jeremy’s hand fell down to her hair, tugging it lightly. She let out a little mewl of approval, taking him into her mouth a bit deeper, beginning to slowly bob her head against him.

Tyler’s hands moved to the waistband of Audrey’s panties, one slipping inside as his fingertips brushed against her, stroking between her folds. “Jesus Christ, she’s soaked already,” he commented, and Jeremy groaned in response. Tyler’s other hand gave Audrey’s ass a playful spank, and she moaned — loudly — around Jeremy, bucking her hips into Tyler’s fingers.

“Dirty girl,” Tyler grinned, shaking his head slowly. He guided her to lift her hips from his, earning him a whine of protest. His hand came down against her ass again in response, and she cried out around Jeremy’s cock, hips bucking.

Tyler gripped her hips, guiding her to move further up his body, nodding for Jeremy to follow as the action subsequently pulled him away from her. Once Audrey was positioned where Tyler wanted, he pulled her hips back down, guiding her to sit on his face. His tongue darted out, promptly teasing at her wet slit through her panties and she whined, trying to pull away from the sensation, but Tyler’s arms wrapped around her, holding her where she was.

Jeremy shifted as Tyler moved Audrey, eventually moving to straddle Tyler as well, giving Audrey enough space to lean forward and take him into her mouth again. As Tyler teased her, she let out a loud moan. She was _loving_ this, he could tell.

Tyler’s tongue moved against her in all of the right places — there was no doubt that he knew exactly what would drive her crazy. His tongue moved against Audrey through her panties for a bit, eventually moving his fingers to pull them aside. His tongue pressed against her clit directly, lapping back and forth between her folds, and her breath caught in her throat, hips rolling down to meet his tongue.

Her hips moved in time with the bobs of her head around Jeremy’s cock and he could feel each and every time that she moaned around him, thanking Tyler for that extra sensation.

Audrey supported herself with one hand on Jeremy’s thigh, the other wrapped around the part of his length that she couldn’t quite fit into her mouth. Tyler’s tongue on her clit was intoxicating, and she was finding it harder and harder to focus as he drew her closer to the edge.

Moments later, Audrey felt as Tyler inserted two fingers into her, moving them quickly and roughly within her, feeling just how close she was. She let out a strangled moan, legs quivering as she ground down into the sensation. Her head bobbed faster over Jeremy’s length, and he let out a loud groan, gripping her hair tightly.

As Tyler’s fingers and tongue moved relentlessly within her, Audrey found it hard to concentrate and keep a steady rhythm with Jeremy, though he didn’t seem to mind. When he felt her movements becoming sloppy and more erratic, he gripped her hair, holding her head in place as he thrust into her mouth instead, doing what he could to match the thrust of Tyler’s fingers within her.

With Tyler’s fingers and tongue moving against her as Jeremy thrust into her mouth, Audrey felt the familiar coil in the pit of her stomach beginning to unfurl. She let out a whimper, a moan, and then cried out, the sensations building more and more. After a moment, she stiffened, her eyes rolling back behind their lids and her legs trembling before she screamed out around Jeremy, her orgasm hitting her like a ton of bricks.

Tyler groaned against her, feeling it first as her juices coated his fingers and trickled down into his mouth. He removed his fingers then, using his tongue to collect every last drop of her release. She whimpered and whined, trying to squirm away, but both boys’ holds on her were just too strong.

Her hips continued to jerk against Tyler’s face, riding out the aftershocks of her orgasm as he didn’t let up. Jeremy’s other hand came down to fist into her hair as well, and she knew that he had to be close. Relaxing her throat the best that she could in her current state, she allowed him to push in deeper and he groaned loudly, hips pumping sloppily before after a moment, he came with a shout, his warm release shooting down her throat, which she promptly swallowed.

He loosened his grip on her hair, carefully releasing her, and Audrey hummed contentedly, tongue swiping over him to clean him. “Holy shit,” he murmured, slowly beginning to catch his breath. She pulled back from Jeremy and Tyler released her as well. Audrey moved away, turning to face Tyler, leaning in and pressing a heated kiss to his lips.

The kiss was different than any of their others had been. It tasted of her release, and Jeremy’s, and Tyler’s lips. It was then that she remembered, she and Jeremy had both gotten their release, Tyler hadn’t.

Breaking the kiss, she slid down his body, trailing kisses along his torso as she went. She reached his boxers soon enough, and slipping her fingers into the waistband, she tugged them down. She took his cock into her hand, stroking up and down slowly as she looked up at him, holding eye contact with him as her tongue swiped over him, giving him a few teasing licks before lowering her mouth over him.

Tyler watched her intently, groaning with each little lick until finally, her mouth was around him, and he couldn’t help but thrust up into it. This was a new experience for them, especially now that he knew Audrey and Jeremy’s past, but so far, everything was going pretty well.

“Good girl,” Tyler praised, hand moving down to stroke over Audrey’s hair before gripping a bit of it, tugging it lightly.

Behind Audrey, Jeremy moved forward, breathing still a bit ragged as his hands glided over her body. He gripped the waistband of her panties, pulling them down and helping her to remove the soaked garment fully, tossing them aside. His hands moved up again then, unclasping her bra.

Audrey allowed the material of her bra to fall away, moaning around Tyler’s length as she felt Jeremy’s large hands move to cup her breasts, kneading at the tender mounds before pinching at her nipples, causing her to whine and press her hips back into his.

Jeremy was still mostly human, he couldn’t bounce back as quickly as someone like Tyler could, yet still, as Audrey ground back against him, he could swear that he felt himself growing hard again.

Tyler used his grip on Audrey’s hair to guide her against him, her dark eyes looking up into his, and he grinned at her, freeing a hand to gently stroke against her cheek with his thumb. Her lips felt heavenly around him, and there was no doubt that she knew what she was doing. She was a natural, and he’d taught her that much more.

Audrey bobbed her head up and down along Tyler’s shaft, letting out little hums and moans every so often at the taste and feel of him. She loved Tyler more than anyone else in the world, and then there was Jeremy. He was her best friend, and now, they were sharing all of this. It was almost too surreal.

Jeremy slid a hand down the front of Audrey’s body, long fingers finding her clit. As he pressed against her back, hips grinding forward against her ass to harden himself up again, his fingers circled the bud, wanting to stimulate her and make her feel just as good as she had him.

Audrey’s eyes rolled back and fell closed with the touch of Jeremy’s fingers against her still-sensitive clit. Her hips bucked back against him, and she whimpered around Tyler, causing him to groan as the sound sent vibrations through his cock.

Jeremy groaned softly as she bucked back against him, his length grinding against her ass, slowly growing hard again. Taking himself into his free hand, he gave himself a few lazy strokes, letting out a soft groan as he was still sensitive from before.

His fingers moved faster against Audrey’s clit, pressing down a bit harder and she ground into his fingers with a loud moan, mouth bobbing faster up and down along Tyler’s cock. After a few more moments, he was fully hard, and after brushing the head of his cock against her folds, Jeremy pushed into her.

Audrey cried out around Tyler, hand pumping rapidly along his shaft as she backed off a bit to take a deep breath. Jeremy felt so incredibly good inside of her, and she was already craving more.

“Does he feel good, princess?” Tyler asked, fingers stroking through her hair and pushing it away from her face. The tender touch was a nice contrast to the way Jeremy filled her, stretching her out.

Audrey nodded, letting out a soft whimper around him.

“Mmm… you never told me she was so greedy,” Jeremy taunted, alluding to the way Audrey’s hips moved against his cock and fingers, seeking more.

Tyler chuckled lowly, “Oh, yeah… she’ll cum all day if you let her,” he smirked, Audrey’s eyes sparkling mischievously as they met his. She knew that he was right, there was no point in trying to deny it.

Jeremy withdrew from her almost completely before slamming back into her, causing her to cry out around Tyler as he repeated the action a few times, then set a steady rhythm, thrusting into her roughly. His hips moved quickly, and his fingers did the same as they moved against her clit.

Audrey tore her mouth away from Tyler, unable to fully concentrate on all of the sensations she was experiencing as well as moving her lips over him. It was different than before — this time Jeremy was inside of her and the pressure at her core was so much more than she would have expected.

Her hand pumped up and down Tyler’s cock in time with the way that Jeremy fucked her, and as she looked up, her eyes met Tyler’s. The male gave her a little smile, mouthing an ‘I love you’ before letting out a low groan at the sensations building within him.

Audrey could feel a second orgasm building rapidly within her, and she let out a little whine. “J-Jer — Jer, I’m close,” she warned, feeling herself begin to clench around him, her hand moving that much quicker along Tyler’s cock, drawing another groan from him.

“Cum for me, Audrey,” Jeremy coached, hips slamming into hers, fingers continuing to move against her. He wanted her to come undone completely. Between him and Tyler, he wanted her completely and totally spent once they were done.

A few more thrusts of his hips and rolls of his fingers was all that it took before Audrey was hit with her second climax. She moaned loudly, body spasming and writhing beneath him as she gushed out her orgasm, a pleasure-filled scream tearing through her as the sensations didn’t seem to stop.

Tyler watched Audrey with lust filled eyes, licking his lips in arousal. He gently pulled her hand away from him, much to her protest, but he shushed her soothingly. Reaching over the side of the bed, he found his duffel bag, searching through the side pockets until he found what he was looking for.

Showing the little bottle of lube to Jeremy, the younger male’s eyes lit up with understanding, and he nodded, holding his hand out for it. Tyler handed it over before moving back in front of Audrey. She gripped the sheets, fighting to come down from her high with Jeremy’s cock still buried inside of her, and Tyler had to admit, he was impressed by just how well Jeremy was holding it together.

Cupping her cheeks with his hands, Tyler lifted her face to press a kiss to her lips. After a moment, he pulled back, eyes locked on hers. “How are you feeling, baby girl?” he asked, and she whined.

“So, so good, Ty. I want you… _please_ ,” she pleaded, brown eyes large, pupils blown wide with pleasure.

“How about both of us? You think you can take both of us at once?” Tyler asked, and Audrey simply moaned in response. Tyler looked at Jeremy and Jeremy nodded, giving him a little grin.

The younger male’s hand swatted Audrey’s ass, causing her to yelp, and she nodded vigorously, “Yes. Yes, please, I want both of you in me at once, please,” she begged, wanting nothing more than to feel both of them tending to her.

“That’s what we wanna hear,” Jeremy grinned, kissing the side of Audrey’s head, and Tyler smirked.

“Sit back on the bed, Gilbert,” Tyler instructed, taking the bottle of lube back from the other male so he could prepare Audrey for what was to come next. It wouldn’t be the first time they’d delved in anal play, but he knew that it required careful preparation each time. “Audrey, you too.”

Audrey did as Tyler said, laying back on the bed beside where Jeremy was. Moving to sit behind Audrey, Jeremy pulled her back to his chest. He trailed kisses along her neck, watching as Tyler lubed up his fingers, then spread some of the lube around Audrey’s hole.

She whined softly, the lube cool against her skin. She laid back against Jeremy a bit more, turning her head enough to capture his lips with hers. She kissed him passionately, but sweetly, the kiss full of affection between them.

After a bit of teasing, Tyler pushed one finger into her, pumping it slowly in and out. She whimpered quietly, and Jeremy’s hand moved forward, rubbing her clit in slow circles. Tyler’s eyes met hers once they opened a minute or so later, and she nodded as if to say that she could take more. With that, he added a second.

His fingers moved a bit faster within her, and her moans grew louder, Jeremy’s fingers moving in time with Tyler’s. “Mmm… such a good girl, baby. It’s going to feel so good, having both of us inside of you,” Tyler praised her.

Audrey whined, nodding, “More… more please,” she pleaded with him, and Tyler added a third finger, thrusting them a bit harder within her. Jeremy took the bottle of lube, seeing that she was almost ready. Squeezing some onto his fingers, he applied a generous portion to his cock, wanting to ensure that he didn’t hurt her, even unintentionally.

She felt another orgasm building with the combined movements of both boys’ fingers, and as her walls clamped down on nothing, she cried out, the pressure almost too much as she came again, juices squirting and trickling down to coat each male’s hands, both groaning in response.

“Filthy, filthy girl,” Jeremy praised, tapping at her clit instead of rubbing, and she let out a scream, hips bucking and walls clenching as they tried to find something to clamp down around. “Ready for my cock, baby?” he asked her, and she nodded.

Jeremy nodded to acknowledge her, shifting to lay back a bit more, positioning her above his length as Tyler withdrew his fingers from her. Audrey adjusted her position a bit more, taking Jeremy’s length into her hand as she squatted over it. Stroking him a few times, she slowly lowered herself onto him.

She winced slightly as she took more of him in. The stretch was a bit more than it had been before, but it still felt incredible.

“Lean back a bit, sweetheart,” Jeremy instructed, and as she did, he slid his hands behind her knees, pulling her legs up so she was leaning back against him more, legs suspended at her sides as he slowly thrust into her a few times.

She let out a low, guttural moan in response to his movement, and Tyler moved forward then. Stroking himself a few times, his eyes met Audrey’s, as if to ask her one last time if she were sure. She nodded to say that she was, and after lining himself up, with one thrust, he was inside of her.

Audrey cried out in pleasure, bucking down against the two of them. The pleasure coursing through her caused tears to pool at the corners of her eyes, almost overwhelming. “Move, you two! _Please_ ,” she begged.

Tyler smirked at Audrey’s urgency, looking past her to meet Jeremy’s eyes. The younger male nodded, and the two began a rhythm, working to match one another as they each snapped their hips into hers, pounding into both of her holes.

Audrey cried out, fingers fisting into the sheets on either side of Jeremy’s hips, head thrown back in pleasure. Jeremy held her legs back as Tyler’s fingers replaced Jeremy’s where they had once been on Audrey’s clit.

“Fuck, fuck, _fuck_!” Audrey yelled, already feeling a new orgasm building. The two of them each felt so good, and she was so overwhelmed with pleasure that she couldn’t focus properly. Her knuckles began to turn white with her grip on the sheets, and as she clamped down on both of her boys, she could do nothing but scream. She could form no words, no coherent sentences leaving her lips.

She gushed out another orgasm, and as Tyler’s fingers moved against her clit, she could have sworn it was never going to end. She saw stars behind her eyelids, sobbing as she came and came. This couldn’t be real. There’s no way that even both of them could make her feel like _that_.

After a few more thrusts, Jeremy emptied himself into her with a loud, long groan, and Tyler followed shortly after. They each slowed to a stop, Tyler moving away first, slowing his fingers as well.

Audrey’s lips were parted slightly, her chest heaving as she fought to catch her breath, tears staining her cheeks as a result of just how much pleasure she’d been in. Her body ached, and she knew that she would be sore later, but it was beyond worth it.

Jeremy released Audrey’s legs, the limbs wobbly and unstable. He reached down, carefully removing himself from her and gently rolling her onto her side on the bed once Tyler was out of the way. Tyler’s arm was outstretched, and Jeremy gripped Audrey’s waist, moving her to lay against his side.

“I love you, pretty girl,” Tyler spoke softly, gently stroking Audrey’s hair, and she let out a tired ‘mhm’ in response.

“ _We_ love you,” Jeremy added, and Tyler nodded. He hadn’t meant to leave the other male out. “You did so well, baby,” Jer continued.

“Keep holding her, I’ll grab something to clean her up,” Tyler told Jeremy, and he nodded. Getting up from the bed, he made his way into the bathroom, hearing Jeremy continue to praise Audrey, soothing her after such an overwhelming experience.

Tyler returned moments later with a warm washcloth. Reaching forward, he wiped it gently over Audrey’s core, and she cried out, extremely sensitive. “Shh… I’m sorry, it’s okay. Just cleaning you up, then you can rest,” he soothed her.

She bit down on her lip in the center, nodding weakly. It was rare for the two of them to see her so small and vulnerable, and if she didn’t trust them, she’d be beyond angry once she fully regained her strength.

Tyler finished cleaning her, then ran the towel over himself, passing it off for Jeremy to do the same. When Jeremy was done, he tossed the cloth across the room; they’d get to it later.

“Go ahead and get some rest, baby. You did so well, I’m so proud of you,” Tyler soothed, feeling Audrey nestle into him a bit closer as he laid down.

Within seconds, Audrey had drifted off into a deep sleep, curled into Tyler’s side as Jeremy spooned her.

“So…” Tyler started, looking over at Jeremy, “how long have you wanted to fuck my girlfriend?”


End file.
